


to the feeling

by queervampire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Thor (Marvel), Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Trans Bruce Banner, Trans Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervampire/pseuds/queervampire
Summary: 5 times Thor cries during sex with Bruce + 1 time Bruce does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first real smutty fic and i'm a virgin so. uh. i Tried??
> 
> Title from ["Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeccAtqd5K8).

**1.**

They stumble backwards into Thor's room, peeling off fabric before the door even closes behind them. They pause rather quickly with Bruce completely nude, skin flushed and brow furrowed, struggling with the buckles of Thor's armor. "Ever heard of _efficiency_?" he says, sounding frustrated. His smile betrays him while his tongue pokes out of his mouth in concentration.

It's adorable; Thor's heart does a funny little flop at it. The fact that he's muttering the words right against Thor's lips makes his stomach do _somersaults_. He brushes Bruce's hands away to make quick work of the outfit and - despite the man's desperate kisses distracting him - his chestplate soon falls to the ground with a clatter. His tunic follows.

Moments later, they're both naked. Their hands are  _everywhere_. Thor runs his own down Bruce's chest, over the softness of his stomach, and back up again. He curls a hand around the back of Bruce's neck as Bruce's arm wraps around his waist while his hand squeezes his ass. Thor moans into his mouth, those lips still so soft against his own.

Bruce moans back and presses against him. He does it as if he could make the space between them disappear, their atoms rearranging to become one being, never to come apart again. Thor wills the particles of himself to do so. They refuse, the rebellious little things.

Thor goes for the next best thing and reluctantly lets Bruce go. He keeps his eyes (or eye, he supposes) on the other man's (his irises are black with desire, his body beautiful and trembling and Thor is  _wet_ -) as he steps back once, then twice, until the back of his knees hit the bed frame. He falls onto the mattress with a soft gasp, then gets himself comfortable.

Bruce just stares.

Thor shivers under his gaze. A few seconds pass of that. He squirms at the attention when Bruce does nothing else. Finally, Thor gets desperate and holds his hands out. "Come here," he says, only realizing when he watches his hands come into view that he's shaking a bit. "Please," he adds, unintentionally. He sounds likes a beggar.

It's no matter. Bruce had already gotten into bed and crawled up his body the moment Thor reached for him. His face perfectly fits in the Thor's hands, so he cups his cheeks without a second thought. Bruce keeps crawling until he's laying over him, faces only inches away, before tilting his head just slightly to kiss Thor's left palm with such gentleness that his chest swells.

" _Bruce_."

Bruce balances himself on his left arm to run gentle fingers across his cheek. "Thor," he breathes out, smile so small as he looks at Thor like he's some lovely, precious thing. Something blooms in his center.

Then Bruce brackets Thor's face with his forearms and kisses him senseless. Thor is greedy - he reaches up to fist his hands in Bruce's hair, wrap his arms around his shoulders, pull him close, close, _closer_. He kisses back like it's all that he knows, trying to convey to Bruce what he simply can't say, right now. He can't say much of anything. Their legs slot together. Their bodies intertwine. Thor doesn't dare breathe.

When Bruce pulls back, Thor tries to follow him, but his neck aches. Bruce meets him halfway, laughing softly when their noses bump. They stay there for a moment, nuzzling each other. The heat briefly secedes. It's strange, Thor thinks, that he can feel so many things so quickly for a single man. That he can feel them all so strongly is another oddity. He's gone from love to lust to desperation to fondness all within the span of fifteen or so minutes.

It's overwhelming just how much Thor  _feels_ for him.

He can't help but whimper when Bruce moves his head up, though his face grows hot when he realizes that the sound came from him. Bruce laughs, but it's not unkind. It's soft, warm, and fond. When he smiles down at him, the skin around his eyes crinkling up as they gaze at each other like love-struck fools. Thor knows that he's one, at least, and desperately hopes that Bruce is in the same boat.

"Hi," whispers Bruce. His pupils have shrunk back a bit to reveal the beautiful rich brown that Thor was finding so easy to get lost in.

"Hi." His hand moves from Bruce's shoulder to play with the grey of his hair. He takes a breath, swallows, and quietly asks, "Are you going to make love to me?"

Bruce blinks, then freezes. Thor spends the next few moments terrified that he's said the wrong thing, that this is really only lust, that he's misunderstood everything. Bruce won't laugh at him, no - he'd look at him apologetically, gently pull away to say, _Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You're great, but- I don't love you. I can't. I'm sorry._ That'd hurt more than mockery.

Then he would leave just like everyone else. Everyone seemed to be leaving him these days. Thor is tired of it, so he clutches Bruce's shoulders again and prays to his mother that this one will stay. He needs him to stay. He doesn't know what he'll do if he doesn't.

Bruce's lips gently touching Thor's forehead are what stop his thoughts in their tracks. His lips trail down from there, slowly moving across his face as he kisses the bridge of Thor's nose, the corners of his mouth, his cheeks, his left eyelid. Bruce shifts so that he can reach for the eye patch, looking at Thor closely. All he can do is nod. He wins a smile back and, after making quick work of the eye patch, Bruce leans down to reverently kiss the ugly sewn skin where Thor's eye once was.

Thor's whole body shakes. Bruce kisses him again, properly, their bodies rolling against each other while their hands wander. He never answers the question with words.

Their kisses morph into something more heated, less coordinated, similar to the desperation they'd felt in the corridor. They stood in watching the stars through a window and Thor tried to pull Bruce in for their first kiss. He hadn't accounted for his lack of depth perception, causing their foreheads to collide with a _thunk!_. Thor had gone bright red and stammered with apologies. Bruce just laughed, not unkindly, as he gently took Thor's face in his hands. The second attempt was much better.

Eventually, Bruce stops kissing Thor's mouth. He whines, but he's hushed as Bruce goes to pepper more kisses along his jaw, then his neck. When he starts sucking love bites into the skin there, Thor's mouth falls open, head thrown to the side as Bruce's hands skitter up and down his sides. His arms wrap around the man even tighter.

"Oh," is all that Thor can say. It comes out as a groan. Bruce laughs in response, detaching himself from Thor's neck to go down further. He leaves kisses across his heaving chest, drags his lips along the twin scars there, takes a nipple in his mouth while the other is rolled between his fingers. It shoots up his body before falling down his spine, finally igniting between his legs. Thor unravels a bit.

"Please," he moans, legs sliding against Bruce's, hips bucking as his back arches slightly. He grips his shoulders like it's the only thing keeping him here. "Please, Bruce, _please_." He has no idea what he's asking for.

Bruce relents. It takes a moment for Thor - still whimpering at the loss - to feel his forehead resting on his sternum, breath hot on his skin, which is followed by the realization that Bruce is taking a break. Collecting himself. His hands are on Thor's waist, now, just holding him there. It's nice.

Thor - after gaining some control, himself - stops digging little half-moons into Bruce's shoulders. He buries his fingers in Bruce's cropped hair instead, running them through it. Scratching the man's scalp. Bruce moans, soft and sweet, before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Thor blinks and taps Bruce on the shoulder, wordlessly.

Bruce shakes his head, then he laughs, really laughs, like he's just remembered the universe's funniest joke. He puts his whole body into it; Thor feels it rumble against his own. He smiles and waits for Bruce to meet his gaze again. When he does, he beams, and Bruce has suddenly crawled up so that their faces are mere breaths away again.

"You really want me," he says, all smiles and dark eyes. He says it so softly. Not _quietly_ , just... softly. Like he's thinking out loud because that's the only way he can process it. Like the thought doesn't seem rational to him unless he voices it and declares it to the world. Or just Thor, at least.

Bruce kisses him before he can react to that.

Thor cradles Bruce's head in his hands. His hair is soft and a little curly under his fingers. Bruce's chest is warm as they slide against each other, his chest hair soft, their hips lazily rolling in tandem, Thor lost in his mouth, and _oh_ , by all the stars, Bruce's _mouth_. It’s so soft and hot and unyielding; Thor feels it all over. He never wants to stop kissing that mouth.

When they pull back, Thor whines again, a hand dragging down the side of Bruce's face, down his neck, across his collarbone, till it reaches the hair of his chest and stays there, over his heart. Bruce looks like he might need a minute, but Thor doesn't want to wait any longer. "Well. Are you?"

Bruce blinks. Tilts his head rather adorably. "Am I what?"

Thor swallows, then drags his other hand down till they're both resting on Bruce's chest, where the hair is so soft and thick and all too grey. He asks again, "Will you make love to me?" His voice is teasing, this time. He hopes that Bruce can tell by the smile on his face and ignore the hammering in his chest.

Bruce doesn't laugh. He smiles. It's a slow, soft, lazy smile that has Thor feeling like he's just been run over. "You want me to?" His voice is smooth like honey; sweet like the rest of him.

Thor's chest caves, his heart stuttering, eye suddenly warm, and he doesn't know what to do with it. It makes sense to shuffle around till his legs are spread wide with Bruce in the middle of them.

"I need you to." The words spill out of Thor with neither shame nor preamble, deeper and more desperate than intended. His clit throbs. He wraps his legs around Bruce's waist, hips bucking up once, twice to get the point across.

Bruce head drops to his shoulder. " _Fuck_." A warm puff of air hits Thor's skin as Bruce says it, right on his neck, where a lump is forming. He's too busy trying to keep it under control that he doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he leaves them uselessly splayed on Bruce's chest. Bruce brings one of his own back down Thor's side and, for a second, he squirms because the caresses feel nice, yes, but what he really wants right now is-

Careful fingers, doctor's fingers, reach down to run along his entrance. It's electric; Thor gasps at the touch, then whimpers, squirming at the way Bruce just circles around him, running his fingers around and over the wetness without going inside and scratching the itch that's swiftly become unbearable. "Bruce," he says, voice high and whiny. In any other circumstance, with anyone else in his bed, Thor would be embarrassed.

This is Bruce, though.

Thor can't bring himself to feel shame. He wants Bruce to know how desperate he is. How wet he is. How deep the ache inside of Thor goes, creating this hole that he wants Bruce and only Bruce to fill, fill him up so deeply that he'll see stars and forget his own name, his pain, his losses. He just wants Bruce. "Please," he gasps. "Please, just-"

If Bruce doesn't put his fingers inside of him, Thor worries he might _die_.

Bruce senses his distress and hushes him. "Shh. Shh, Thor. I got you." He trails sweet kisses down his neck as those fingers keep circling, rubbing at him. "Do you want...?" He uses his fingers to finish the question, pushing tentatively at Thor's folds. It's like a punch to the gut.

"Yes." Then he's impatient again, suddenly feeling oh so empty, and it's all Thor can do to simply push his hips back, letting Bruce's two fingers slide inside of him like nothing. Thor moans. "Oh, _yes_."

”Jesus Christ,” says Bruce in unison. It comes out in a breathy rush, like he's the one who's just been penetrated. He moves up to look at Thor, his other hand propping himself up while Thor's do nothing of value. Thor feels guilty. He intends to return the favor, he really does, but then Bruce's fingers start scissoring in and out of him and Thor's head falls back against the pillows.

"Ah!" He lets his mouth fall open. It's been a long time - a long, wretched time of traveling and sleeping alone, with nothing but his own damned fingers for company. It's been even longer since he's laid with someone he loves. The knowledge of how much he _cares_ for Bruce makes everything so much more intense, so it shouldn't be so surprising to find himself rutting back against those fingers like he's some wild thing, hands tight on Bruce's arms.

" _Uh_ ," he moans, then keeps doing it despite himself, watching the way that Bruce looks so focused on his face with heated, hungry eyes, his hand moving between the open 'V' of Thor's legs. His little noises escape in time with the slick sounds of Bruce's fingers going in and out of him. "Uh, uh, uh, uh..." His back arches.

Bruce is relentless. "Yeah," he breathes, sounding mesmerized, pupils blown as he curls his fingers to make Thor see stars and moan his name. Bruce grinds on top of him. “Oh, _god_ , honey.” _Honey_. He pulls out just to stick a third finger in.

Thor whines from the moment he's empty again to when he's just a little fuller than he was a moment ago, his eye is shut in pleasure. When he opens them again, Bruce's heated gaze meets his, softened a little by the way his cheeks have flushed pink. "Does this feel good?" he asks, voice deep. It's deeper than Thor thinks he's ever heard it.

When Bruce rubs his clit, Thor's whole body bucks into it. "Bruce, _oh_." His voice is strained, cracked at the edges, arms and legs are boneless. He's soaking the sheets in his pleasure. Bruce has taken all the structure out of him; he squirms because it's all he can do. Bruce can't expect him to reciprocate now, can he? What is he supposed to do with himself?

Bruce's smile is still soft and his eyes are warm, but in a way that burns. Thor will be set on fire if Bruce keeps watching him like that. He thinks he already is, truly. Arching his back so their chests press together, he finally answers, "It's good. You're so good.  _Bruce_." He takes Bruce's face in his hands so that they can kiss again.

He wants his hot, searing mouth. He expects kisses that are desperate and bruising in reckless abandon. Instead, Bruce's lips are gentle, like he doesn't have three fingers stretching him out, leaving the man beneath him moaning like... like something very dirty that Thor can't come up with right now. No, the fact that Thor is being ruined is an afterthought in Bruce's mind. It's so easy to kiss him. He just melts into it, his hand molding to Thor's neck.

Bruce pulls back first. " _Christ_ ," he laughs. “Sorry, it’s just- It’s been a long time.” If Thor weren't so wrecked, he'd laugh, too; he'll never understand humans' obsession with invoking their gods in the most inappropriate moments.

Right now, he's more focused on how hot it is, to hear Bruce let go like this. To see his lips so pink and full. It does things to him, lets him try to push back against the wetness in his eye. He thinks about that wonderful ache, right where Bruce is steadily fucking him with his fingers.

His other hand - the one by Thor's head, the one keeping him up - turns, just enough so that his fingertips can trace the side of Thor’s face, stroke his beard. Everything suddenly slows with his touch. Thor blinks; Bruce is staring at him, faces too close to come in focus, but he watches anyway when Bruce leans even closer to nuzzle his cheek. The fingers in him keep scissoring and curling and taking him apart in the most wonderful way, but everything else... It's gentle. Bruce, with his fingers deep in Thor as he breaths hard over him without having even touched himself, is so gentle.

He kisses Thor's jaw, tracing the lines of his face with his fingertips, bodies pressed close, and it's too much, he feels physically and emotionally _full_ , and it's all too much. His legs jerk at every touch to his clit while Bruce lays butterfly kisses on his cheeks.  _Make love to me_ , echoes his own voice in his head. Something warm swells in his chest. He'd asked, but he hadn't expected...

Thor whimpers. He doesn’t know if it’s a sex whimper or pained one; it may be both, since he still feels so good with Bruce inside him, but his chest is aching like something wants to claw its way out. It’s all he can do to fist his hands in the sheets as the tears start.

Bruce freezes. "Thor?" The fingers inside of Thor stop moving, just like the rest of Bruce's body. When Thor doesn’t respond at first, he pushes himself up, just enough so that his face comes into focus. Thor notes that his eyebrows are furrowed and deep brown eyes are wide with concern. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Thor shakes his head. "Nothing, nothing, I-" He sobs a little, enough for Bruce to make a pained sound and try to pull out of him. Thor panics. "No, no, please, _don't_."

Bruce stops, looking a little panicked himself, eyes all wide like that. Thor feels guilty.

"I just..." The world is suddenly blurry and aching. His throat is closing up, so he rushes out, "It's good. It's good because it's you. You're so gentle and kind and  _perfect_ and I love-" before choking on a hard sob and throwing an arm over his face to hide the tears.

There's a horrible pause where all Thor can hear is his own crying and the blood rushing through his ears, Bruce still and silent above him. Each breath makes his lungs ache. Everything just  _feels_  too much, but he doesn't know why. He's done something like this a few times before; when he had his first lover, when he first slept with Jane, when he and his friends laid together after he lost Jane's love and his mother and - as he'd thought at the time - his brother. 

He's never felt  _exactly this_ , though. He loves Bruce so much, Bruce cares for him in return, but Thor's also lost  _everything_ , and now they're in bed together and Bruce treats him like this. It's overwhelming because everything  _feels so_   _much_ , in the best and worst ways. Bruce is so gentle with him. It's terrifying, how small and fragile Bruce makes him feel. Yet... Thor has never felt safer than in Bruce's arms.

It feels like an eternity to him, though it was really only a second, until Bruce finally whispers, "Oh, Thor."

Thor feels soft kisses along his jaw and his heart trips over itself. His free hand grips the sheets desperately, until Bruce shifts, pulling it up to hold it beside Thor's head. He squeezes back. " _Bruce_ ," he breathes.

"Can I see your face?"

He hesitates. He knows he looks a mess - face puffy, eye red-rimmed, tears everywhere - but if Bruce wants it...

The first thing that Bruce does is kiss Thor deeply, fingers moving just a bit inside of him. It's unintentional, but it still feels _wonderful_ , so Thor moans into his mouth. He throws his arm around Bruce's neck and tries to ignore the tears streaming down his face, still.

The kiss ends, but Bruce keeps peppering little ones all over his face. "What do I do?" He squeezes Thor's hand tight. "What do you want, honey?"

Thor shivers, giving up on steadying his voice. "Move, please." He hesitates again. "And I'd like to..." He swallows, looking into Bruce's brown eyes. They hold nothing but warmth. Thor takes it as encouragement and lifts his arm from Bruce's neck, before sliding his hand between them, till his fingers hover over Bruce's thigh. Their eyes are locked. "Please?"

Bruce looks wrecked, too, for a moment. "God," he says, sounding strained. His forehead falls against Thor's. "Yeah, of course, sweetheart, of _course_."

Thor nods. Bruce's fingers move first, though, so he takes a moment ( _Oh, Bruce, oh-_ ) as he grips Bruce's thigh for... something. He doesn't know what. After he collects himself, Thor goes to enter him.

Oh.  _Oh_ , Bruce is wet. He's so wet, slick all over the inside of his thighs, but he hasn't been touched at all. It does something to Thor - it's enough for him to simply push two fingers in, without warning, and have Bruce buckle above him.

"Thor," gasps Bruce. Thor moans at the feel of fingers curling inside him, so he does the same to Bruce. Bruce whines. "Honey.  _Baby_."

His fingers falter before they quicken up. Eventually, they each find the right rhythm and speed that makes each other quiver, makes their toes curl, makes them all wet and hot. They try kissing, but after a while, it devolves into moaning or sobbing into each other's open mouths. Thor doesn't mind. He loves it; loves how Bruce is finally as desperate as he is. Everything is so good, just on the right side of 'too much'. He's close to falling apart after only a few minutes.

It's when Bruce starts touching Thor's clit again that he  _shouts_. "Bruce," he cries, and again: "Bruce, Bruce, _Bruce_ , oh, _god_." It's a mix of a moan and a sob.

Thor rubs at Bruce's own clit, causing Bruce to frantically kiss him again, as he starts pushing back on Thor's fingers. The slick sounds are enough to have Thor throwing his head back. "Close, 'm so close. Sweetheart," murmurs Bruce, desperate, hand gripped tight around Thor's. "What d'you need?"

"Keep-" Bruce's fingers move deep inside him. Thor writhes and arches, crying out, "Keep doing _that_ , oh, _mm_ , oh, oh _, uh_ , _uh, uh_ -!"

Bruce speeds up, suddenly, eyes shut tight, then he stills as he tightens around Thor's fingers and comes with a silent scream.

His fingers spread inside of Thor, and- "Oh!" - Thor is so warm, he's throbbing, he's aching, he's wet, Bruce is _everywhere_ , Thor is shaking, he's shouting, he's coming,  _he's coming_ \- "Oh! _Bruce_ , _o_ _h_!"

The lights he sees are brighter than any star out his window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is halfway done, so I should have it up soon! Fingers crossed.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Thor is a patient man. He  _is_ , no matter what his brother mutters under his breath when Thor is within earshot.

He's also just a man. An Asgardian man, yes, but a man all the same. He has only so much self-control. After being away from his boyfriend without knowing if he was alive or dead before reuniting on the battlefield and confessing their love, Thor has the right to be a little desperate once they're finally alone.

" _Honey_ ," says Bruce, panting. Thor cuts him off with another deep kiss that Bruce reciprocates with just as much passion. His fingers are tight in Thor's hair, still wet and dripping like the rest of him.

Stark had been kind enough to let them stay at the new headquarters for the night - the refugee ship is parked on the plentiful property around them, at least until Thor comes up with the next move for his people - but assumed that they wanted their own rooms. Thor, still covered in dirt and sweat and blood, had been too tired to say otherwise.

His people were safe. Bruce was safe. Thor needed a shower. That's all that mattered.

It wasn't until he got out of the shower and the fog cleared his head that he knew he couldn't sleep without Bruce beside him. It was late, but he'd probably still be awake. Thor hoped he was awake. If he wasn't - or if he was and wished to be alone - Thor would leave him be. They'd been apart for a week; despite the hushed ' _I love you_ 's they'd shared earlier, he knew how hard things had been for them both. Maybe he just needed a night to recharge. Maybe he just needed to rebuild his mental state. Thor would let him be and, when he was ready for him, Thor would be there.

He hadn't expected Bruce to come to  _him_ , first. Bruce was in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, rubbing his hands together, not meeting Thor's eye while he stood just outside his doorway. As soon as Thor opened the door, Bruce just rushed out, "I missed you so much. I missed you so much, sweetheart, this whole week without you was  _shit_ , and I thought you were-" He cut himself off, closed his eyes in pain, and stopped moving his hands for a second. "I can't sleep without you."

Then he frowned. After a moment, he met Thor's eye and quietly said, "I don't  _want_  to sleep without you."

They looked at each other. Bruce's voice was raw with emotion, while his eyes were wide and vulnerable. Thor knew he was telling the truth. He didn't know what to say in response, though, because the love he felt for this man who wanted him-  _loved him_  just as much was unbearable.

Bruce wouldn't stop wringing his hands. Thor released his white-knuckled grip on the door to hold them, which lead to them staring at each other some more. Then he lead Bruce's hands to his waist, where he wore nothing but a towel from the shower he'd just taken, and let him slide it away so that Thor was naked in his own doorway as their bodies pressed together and they kissed desperately and stumbled inside.

Which was how they’d gotten here: Thor, naked and wet all over his body and between his legs, straddling Bruce's lap. His shirt rucks up so that Thor an play with his nipples, while Bruce grips his hair and kisses him deeply. Thor only pulls back to help him pull his shirt off all the way before kissing him again.

"Thor," sighs Bruce against his lips. When Thor tries interrupting him with another kiss, he tugs at his hair. It's not enough to hurt; it's just enough to make him stop with a small moan. He should probably tell Bruce that this is a thing for him. Then he could tug harder next time. Thor presses up closer, leaving no room between their chests as he holds Bruce's face in his hands.

Then Bruce calls his name again, pulling him from the haze. "Hmm?"

Bruce's eyes are bright. "I love you."

"As I love you," responds Thor with no hesitation. He says it so quickly that it might be misconstrued as instinct, but that's not it; he's just so in love and he's so excited to say it. So he keeps doing it, smiling dumbly, even as Bruce peppers little kisses along his jaw, trailing them down his neck as his head tips back. "I love you, I love you, I love you..."

Bruce says it back between kisses. Thor clutches at him, desperate for touch; he just needs him close. He could have lost this. _He nearly lost this_. He feels his throat close up around another round of ' _I love you_ 's and he forces himself to calm. Bruce is here, Thor is here, and they're holding each other again. They're alright. They're alright.

Bruce pulls him out of those thoughts by kissing his jaw again. Then they're kissing again, slow and deep, until Bruce pulls back to ask, "Can I eat you out?"

Oh,  _god_. Bruce is going to ruin him. Thor already is ruined for anyone else because Bruce just- He just asks things like that, like he's always so shy even though they've made each other come, like Thor is capable of hearing him ask  _that_  and say, "No, but thank you for the offer!"

As if Thor can do anything but force their mouths together again as he begs between kisses, "Yes, yes,  _please_ ,  _do that_."

"Then lay back for me?" Bruce's voice is all deep, coming from somewhere deep in his chest, going straight to Thor's clit. He's wet enough that he spots a stain from where he was grinding down on Bruce's pants, but that only makes him feel even more aroused. As Thor does as he's told, Bruce shoves his pants off and is suddenly, wonderfully naked. By the time Thor is ready, legs already spread wide while he lifts himself up on his elbows, Bruce is crawling towards him from the foot of the bed with this pretty smile on his face. His eyes are beautifully dark.

Thor spreads himself out and basks in the noise Bruce makes at the sight.

He leans up to kiss Bruce when he's half on top of him. They kiss for a while. Then Bruce pushes Thor back till his head hits the pillows to crawl back down, now laying between his legs. Thor groans at the sight.

It only gets worse when Bruce digs his fingers into his thighs, kissing them tenderly. He moves up the inner halves, leaves love bites in his wake. Thor's eyes flutter shut. Then Thor can feel him- Bruce's breath against himself, right on his clit and-

Thor's brain stops functioning once Bruce gets his mouth on him. Then his tongue joins in very quickly, leaving Thor unable to do anything but arch his back and suck in a gasp that rushes through his entire body. Fuck.  _Fuck_ , he feels so good. Thor's fingers clutch at the sheets as Bruce's tongue traces little shapes inside of him, taking him apart like nothing at all.

It's when Bruce's fingers enter the mix that he starts moaning. " _Oh_." Jolts of pleasure run up his spine. "Bruce!"

Bruce just hums  _into_  him and spreads his legs further apart.

The feeling is- Thor can't describe it. He can't, not when he's trying to grind back onto Bruce's mouth or the fingers rubbing at his clit. He's barely resisting the urge to just grab at the man's hair and  _pull_. It feels too good, it looks  _so_  good, so Thor has to look away, throwing his head back as he cries out something unintelligible.

He's writhing, breathing hard, trying not to look back between his legs. He knows what he'd see - Bruce's head moving back and forth, right hand holding Thor's thigh, and the other hand playing with his clit. If Thor looks, this is going to be over embarrassingly fast. It's been too long. They've only spent a week apart but it's been  _so_  long and Bruce is so wonderful with the most devious tongue that he uses in all the best ways, like-

He stops touching Thor's clit to move his mouth over it. Then he's licking it, kissing it, sucking on it, making Thor nearly yell as his back arches and toes curl. " _Love_ , ah, I-" He groans and wiggles his hips a bit when Bruce's fingers slip inside him, fast and a little rough. "You- Just slow  _down_ ," he says, quickly, pleading, "Or you'll make me come already."

He realizes that it's really more of an encouragement than a deterrent when Bruce  _moans_. It sends vibrations and pure electricity through Thor's body. He clamps a hand over his mouth, muffling the almost-sob he makes, his other hand still digging into the sheets for some kind of anchor. He knows that the noises he's making are obscene. While Bruce appreciates them, their sleeping friends probably don't.

Then Bruce's wrist twists in a way that has Thor nearly bucking his hips again. He doesn't, though. He just squirms, gasping for breath. He needs to get a handle on himself; he wants this to  _last_.

When Bruce pulls off of him, Thor whines, grinding back down on his fingers. Bruce swears under his breath and picks up their pace. "I wanna hear you," he says, panting, voice rough. "Love hearing your voice, hon'. I love _you_."

Thor barely has it in him to shake his head before it falls on to the pillow, Thor thrashing it back and forth as Bruce does this thing with his fingers that has his mouth falling open with a cry. Bruce moans again; when Thor gives in and finally, finally looks down at him, their eyes meet. Bruce's are lovely and dark.

He leans up, just enough so that he can kiss Thor's stomach. It's a small kiss. He just presses his lips to the skin, holding himself there for a moment, fingers still scissoring back and forth. Thor sees Bruce's smile and feels it against his skin. Thor is hyper-aware of the dichotomy, here, in their love-making: Bruce's gentleness in his kisses and his words, contrasting with his fingers that show no mercy, tearing another moan out of Thor. He loves it.

He loves it because this is Bruce and it feels so good, with Bruce kissing his way back down, so seductively _reverent_ that Thor's hand drops from his mouth. It falls uselessly to the side.

Thor also hates it - the sharp difference between the soft and rough touches. He hates it because it makes Thor moan loudly, too loudly, and it all makes him feel things that have his eyes burn as a lump grows in his throat again and he just wants-

"Here," he gasps out, releasing his white-knuckled grip on the mattress to reach for Bruce. "Just-" His voice cracks. Damn it, damn it, _damn it_. "Get _up_ here, _please_."

Bruce goes. He wipes the slick of his face with the back of his hand, which should be hot and seductive and make Thor feel all desperate, but it's not so great when Bruce's face morphs from heated to concerned. "Sweetheart..."

Thor shakes his head and tries to explain. He chokes on a sob. "Fuck," he says instead. His hands slide into Bruce's hair and he wishes that he could shut his eye tight, just so that he doesn't have to look into Bruce's. Thor can't, though. Not when Bruce is looking at him all worried like that.

God, he hopes this isn't going to be a regular thing.

Their foreheads touch. Thor's world is very blurry, but he does notice Bruce wipe his hand on the sheets before cupping Thor's face, pressing little kisses to his cheeks. "Thor," he murmurs, softly. He doesn't pull out of Thor this time. He just slows his movements, enough so that it's still pleasurable, but Thor can think a bit more clearly. Just enough so that he'll smooth Bruce's furrowed brow with an explanation. If he can get one out, anyway.

"I swear, I don't-" Thor's voice breaks again. Bruce doesn't hush him; he just strokes his cheek, kissing his jaw, trying to comfort. Thor appreciates it. He laughs, actually, just a little because this situation is ridiculous. "I promise that I don't break down every time I have sex. You're just-" He ignores the tear going down his face as Bruce brushes it away. "You're you. _I love you_ , you love me, and it's only been days since we were together, but I still can't-"

_I can't believe this is real. I can't believe that you're here with me. I can't believe that we're safe and sound and going to be alright._

Thor doesn't actually _know_ if they're going to be alright. He has no idea what's next for them, what's next for his people, and these are thoughts that he really doesn't want to have when Bruce is naked and murmuring sweet nothings against his lips as he curls his fingers right against _that_ spot. " _Fuck_ ," gasps Thor, tightening his grip in Bruce's hair, making him moan a little. Thor's eye slides shut.

Bruce's hand moves away from his cheek, but Thor can feel his lips kissing the tears away as he gasps and shudders, letting out quiet whimpers every so often at either the feeling in his chest or the hand between his legs. Finally, Bruce whispers, "I know. I know, Thor, but- We're together now. Okay?" His voice is small. It's a little shaky, even.

Thor opens his eye, but Bruce kisses him deeply before he can get a good look at him and, oh, he can still taste himself on Bruce's mouth. He gasps into the kiss and clutches at him, pushing back against his fingers as they speed up again. Bruce pulls back while Thor's mouth falls open. " _Bruce_ ," he sobs. It's not just because he's crying.

Bruce kisses him one more time, quick like the fingers inside him. "Do you want me to keep doing this?" he asks, voice going back to that rough-around-the-edges tone that Thor has quickly found he loves so much.

Thor nods with fervor. "Please. I like it." He spreads his legs further, eyes still a little wet and voice very rough as he says, "I love it. I love what you've been doing, so if you could just-" -the Midguardian phrase, clever as it is, feels awkward on Thor's tongue- "-eat me out again?" Bruce doesn't seem to find it awkward at all.

" _God_ , yes," he says, smiling down at him. It's a little devious and it's so odd seeing it on his face that Thor can't help but laugh a little. Then Bruce kisses his nose before moving back down his body, leaving feather-light kisses everywhere, even in the somewhat ticklish spots. He squirms so much when Bruce reaches those that he has to be held down a little bit. Especially when Bruce makes a point of kissing them just to get Thor squirming _more_.

It's such a sudden change of mood that Thor giggles. It's a nice sound, breaking past the ugly little sniffling sounds he makes as he calms. When he scratches Bruce's scalp, he feels his grin on his stomach again. He feels warm all over, that same heat still on his skin, but now there's a peacefulness that wasn't there before. It's nice. He's still going to have a fit if Bruce doesn't stop teasing with those love bites along his thighs.

Bruce senses it, apparently, because he pulls his fingers out and fills the space with his tongue. "Yes, yes, _yes_ ," moans Thor. His back arches again; his fingers tighten their grip in Bruce's hair. Soon, the only sounds that fill the room are their moans and the slick, wet noises between Thor's thighs. When he looks down, he sees that Bruce has one hand on Thor's thigh, while the other is rubbing himself off. He starts playing with clit and groans, right against Thor's, and that-

That's enough.

It happens so suddenly that Thor really can't prepare. Bruce's mouth is just there, his whole body is electric, Bruce is moaning so pretty as he gets off to _getting Thor off_ , and the pleasure just peaks and peaks until he's shouting Bruce's name as he comes. His whole body rises off the bed with it. He thinks he squirts, maybe, he's not sure - he's truly and utterly lost at that moment.

It's only afterwards, with his body limp and spots on the edges of his vision, that he realizes how tight his grip on Bruce's hair is. His hands flop to his sides. He intends to say something once his mouth starts working again - once _any_ part of him is working again, if they ever will, because he truly feels boneless - but then he _looks_.

Bruce is still between his legs, but his mouth isn't on him anymore. Distantly, Thor thinks that he must have been truly out of it, if he didn't notice Bruce pulling off. Instead, Bruce is moving up till he's kneeling between Thor's legs with a wet hand on Thor's stomach and the other still between his own legs. There's slick all over his mouth and chin. There's little shine on his cheeks from it, too. Their eyes meet; Bruce licks his lips.

Thor sighs, high and strained, " _Bruce_."

"Fuck." His fingers move faster, now, his whole body flushed pink and hair a  _mess_. His gaze is like fire on Thor's body. Bruce's hips back against nothing, mouth falling open as he gasps out, " _Fuck_ , Thor." He moans. "Love you, honey, _god_ , you don't even _know_ -"

_I have some idea_ , thinks Thor, still too blissed out to form those words with his mouth. He does moan, though. Bruce groans, desperately chasing his orgasm. It's a wonderful sight. Thor would help him along, if he could, but he doesn't have the energy to sit up or do much of anything.

Bruce's hand is still on his stomach. It's still a little wet from when it was inside Thor and... Well. He gets an idea.

It takes a little effort, limbs still feeling like jelly, but Thor takes Bruce's hand in his to guide it up to his lips. Bruce's eyes are hot on his. Thor kisses the pads of Bruce's fingers, eyes half lidded, before finally opening his mouth and taking three in. He tastes himself on them, fuck, so he moans around them as he licks and sucks and keens and Bruce- Bruce _comes_.

"God _,_ oh _, god_ , _god_ , _god_." He breaths the word like a mantra, like some kind of desperate prayer, gasping, hands moving faster and faster until they still and his hips buck while he rides out the aftershocks. There's a sheen of cum all over his hand and thighs. It's a lot for Thor, who's just been laying back as he enjoys the taste and feel of Bruce's fingers in his mouth, moaning at the sight of Bruce just letting go.

After a moment, Bruce pulls his fingers out of himself and Thor's mouth, collapsing half on top of him. He cups Thor's face to kiss him. They share lazy, slow kisses for a while, their smiles making it difficult, until they both can actually move again and clean themselves up with Bruce's t-shirt. He throws it back onto the floor before Thor kisses him again. It's chaste and sweet. Thor still feels a lot, but he doesn't feel like crying anymore. When they finally get under the covers, Bruce at his back and their ankles knocking, all Thor can feel is warmth.

Thor squeezes their joined hands while Bruce trails kisses along his shoulders. It's just so gentle and soft that Thor sighs, sinking further into the mattress. Bruce laughs a little. "I love you," he says. Thor doesn't have to turn back to know that he's smiling. He does anyway, just so they can kiss again.

Against his lips, Thor teases, "I know." Bruce laughs again at that, louder for some reason, and they go back to spooning.

Bruce, once he catches his breath, says, "God. Remind me that we need to watch Star Wars. That's our first date." He kisses the back of Thor's neck.

Thor blinks in the darkness.  _First date._ Then he grins, love-struck and happy because they've done this backwards, yes, but he wouldn't have it any other way. The way Bruce burrows in closer when Thor kisses his knuckles only makes the grin wider.

He lets himself lean back against Bruce, hands still intertwined. He sleeps better than he has in days.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _Oh baby, take me **to the feeling**_  
>  _I'll be your sinner, in secret_  
>  _When the lights go out_  
>  _Run away with me_  
> 
> 
> My tumblr is [@twunkbanner](https://twunkbanner.tumblr.com/) and my twitter is [@rapheliorn](https://twitter.com/rapheliorn).


End file.
